Musings of Sandstorm Shipping
by reynafire
Summary: A story between Roxanne and Winona as they venture into a love that neither know how to deal with. Are they simply two friends that are extreme close to each other or just clueless lovers? Find out in a series of short stories as we venture into the Sandstorm. (Roxanne x Winona, Sandstorm Shipping)


"I am home!" called out Winon as she opened the door to a small house. She entered the house to see the living room was darken. Nobody called back to her as she closed the door and locked it. Winona put her bag down on the sofa and smiled. "I see somebody is working late. That is fine."

The purple hair girl simply walked around the house and looked into each room. Each step she took looked as if Winona was gliding on the air. It was typical for somebody who has trained so closely with Flying type Pokemon.

"Yep. Working late," said Winona with a smile. The fact that the person she was looking for wasn't home didn't make her feel bad. After all, this was pretty much normal for her ever since she had started to stay over at Roxanne's home.

"I might as well start cooking dinner," said Winona as she glided into the kitchen. A Swablu had hopped into the kitchen after Winona and chirped happily at her. The purple hair flyer smiled and said, "Of course you can help! You certainly help make this little place feel more like home!"

The Swablu chipped again and in a combination of flying and hopping had made it to the pewter countertops. This little Swablu was another friend who decided to make Roxanne's a home away from home.

Winona remembered when she first started to cook for Roxanne. It was something she never did much of at home in Fortree City. The most she ever cooked was simple things like mac n' cheese and salads. If she needed to eat then most of the time she would order out. Winona ate like a bird after all so food tend to last a long time in her house.

"Winona, why don't you cook something for us to eat?" recalled Winona when Roxanne had asked her to cook.

"Umm…I am not too sure about that, Roxanne," responded Winona with an uncertain look on her face. The Flying type Gym Leader always had a calm demeanor to her but not around Roxanne. The young woman had a way to pull out another side of Winona.

"Please!" begged Roxanne as she gave what was one of the cutest faces that Winona had ever seen. She dare not laugh as it would make Roxanne upset. Roxanne's lips were puckered and her eyes were wide. Nothing like what a 'mature' adult should look like. The school teacher's face resembled more of a child's face begging for a toy then an adult's. Either way, Winona could feel her defenses chipped away.

"Alright. But don't tell me that I didn't warn you," said Winona as she finally agreed to cook something for Roxanne and herself for dinner that night long ago.

Up until then, Roxanne was the one who did most of the cooking. After all, an adult should know how to cook which Winona guess was true. Since then, Winona started to cook more and gradually improved. Seeing Roxanne's face light up each time Winona cooked something up made her want to make something better next time.

Though, the two girls eventually had to come to a compromise when it came to cooking. Winona grew tired of cooking every night as it took time away from her gym duties.

"Look. I am just saying that I can't cook every night," said Winona. She remembered that Roxanne had begged her to cook something after waiting an hour for Winona to arrive to her home from a long day. "I have my own duties as well!"

"I do too! The school year has just began and I need to stay late. Then there are my own gym duties that I need to fulfilled as well," rebutted Roxanne. "I have to give each challenger a chance to demonstrate their abilities against me."

"Then how about we order take out?" asked Winona who had resorted to what she usually does in Fortree.

"No!" yelled Roxanne who had gotten frustrated with this conversation.

The two sat in Roxanne's living room for what felt like hours. A word wasn't muttered until Roxanne finally opened her mouth.

"How about we rotate on who does the cooking?" asked Roxanne.

"What do you mean?" replied Winona.

"I could cook one day and then you could cook the next. Is that fine?" explained Roxanne. She looked at Winona in hopes that she would reply back.

"Hmm…," said Winona as she thought about the idea. "That sounds fine with me."

"Thank you, Winny!" smiled Roxanne as she jumped up and hugged Winona.

"I don't think Roxy would mind too much if I cook tonight," smiled Winona knowing full well that she was about to breaking the agreed routine.


End file.
